That Moment
by mythicalbard
Summary: This is the continuance to When Dreams Come True. Seth finds his imprint...in Nessie and Jake's daughter Sarah Rose. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So I had a request to write this story so here it is! Seth and Sarah! It is a continuance to When Dreams Come True! I hope you enjoy! I own no twilight character. They all belong to SM. **

Chapter One

"Nothing has ever felt so right, so real, until I saw her. The moment our eyes met and we knew. At least I knew. I knew that I would always love this girl in the worn out blue jeans and red tshirt. Actually kiddos, let me tell you about the day I met your mother."

…..20 years earlier…..

I got off the plane in Washington and felt my nerves start to disappear. Mom just passed away from breast cancer last month in Colorado. I convinced Charlie to move back to Forks with me, where we both had family living. Leah decided to stay in Colorado away from the pack, hoping that the pain she felt from loneliness would disappear. She had made a life for herself there, and though she hadn't found her imprint she did have friends and a job. She said it made her feel like a normal person.

"Charlie! Seth!" I heard a clear musical voice call. I turned toward the call and saw Bella and Edward waving at us. I nudged Charlie and pointed to the couple while waving back with a smile.

"Hey guys!" I said happily, bringing Bella in for a hug once I reached her.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Edward said with sad eyes as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I nodded with tears in my eyes.

"Charlie is taking it harder than me," I whispered so that only our supernatural ears could hear.

Bella's golden eyes turned a darker shade and she nodded in understanding. She went over and gave her father a hug and kiss. "Love you Dad," she whispered.

I left them in privacy as I headed toward the exit wanting to stretch my body. It had been awhile since I phased and even when I did, it was quick and sporadic. Edward must have heard my thoughts because soon he was by my side grabbing the suitcase from my hand.

"Go home," Edward said with a small smile. "You can come grab your suitcase from our home later."

I gave him a grateful smile and walked as quickly as I could to the exit without drawing attention. I took a deep breath when I walked out the doors and smiled. I missed the Washington air but I couldn't wait to be home. I jogged to the back side of the building where it was dark so I wouldn't be noticed. I threw off my shorts and tied them to my ankle not caring if my tshirt ripped.

Changing felt so much more natural here than in Colorado. As soon as I freed my mind I heard all thoughts at once.

_Seth! _Quil exclaimed. _Hey man! _

_Welcome home! _Jacob exclaimed. _I didn't know you were going to run back. _

_Needed to stretch. _I answered and showed them the cramped plane.

I ran in companionable silence as I pushed myself to get to the reservation. Soon I was in the rain of Forks and I smiled to myself. I was almost home. The reservation came into view and I breathed in the air again. The smell of home always has a way of making you feel peaceful.

I phased behind a tree and pulled my shorts on. I jogged the rest of the way and Jacob already phased to meet me. He pulled me into his arms for a hug. "Welcome home Seth." He muttered.

"Good to be back," I replied and I looked around and realized nothing has changed in the past thirteen years.

"Sorry again about Sue," Jake said quietly. I nodded feeling the grief fill me again.

"Thanks Jake," I whispered and I cleared my throat and looked around again. My stomach growled and Jake chuckled.

"Ness would like to see you if you wanted to come to the house for dinner," Jake offered with warm eyes. "I'm sure Jack and Sarah would like to see you too."

"I never pass up a dinner invitation," I laughed. "It would be nice to see the kiddos."

Jake's eyes filled with pride. "Not so little anymore. Jack is fifteen and I'm guessing in another year he will be joining the pack. As for Sarah, my little girl is now a teen."

I chuckled at the way he said teen. "You know, I never met Sarah in person yet. And the last time I saw Jack he was a little two year old climbing on me like I was a tree."

"Well then let's head home and see them," Jake concluded and started heading toward his home.

I took a deep breath before I walked through the door of Jake's home. Everything was as it was before except for updated in the newer furniture and appliances. More pictures hung on the wall and I didn't have a chance to look at them when I was pulled into a hug.

"Welcome home Seth!" Nessie trilled. She smiled at me and I felt myself give into her calmness. She was as much a friend to me as Jake was and I needed all the friends I could have. "Where are you staying?" She asked me as she led me into the house, closing the door behind me.

"Probably with Charlie," I answered realizing I didn't get far with where to stay. If I had to I would sleep wolf form in the woods.

"Well we have an extra bedroom here if you wanted to stay until you figure it out," Nessie offered and Jake nodded in agreement.

"Actually there is something else that I needed to tell you," Jake said a twinkle in his eyes. "The pack and I fixed up your Mom's old place. We just need to paint and fix a few pipes but then it will be ready to move in."

"I…." I couldn't get the words out to say how thankful I was. I felt the swell in my chest for how grateful I was for the pack and my friends.

"I know," Jake said with a slap to my back. "Until it's done you stay with us. Got it?"

I nodded and rubbed the back of my neck giving Jake a huge smile. "For someone who always found me as a pest you sure like taking care of me."

"Well you're a big pest with a huge heart and you never judge anyone. I wish I could say the same about myself."

I laughed and grinned again. "Born with it. I guess your tough out of luck."

Just then a gangly teenager walked through the door. Jack was the spitting image of Paul.

"Jack!" Jake exclaimed. "You remember Seth don't you?" 

"Hi bud!" I said with a smile.

Jack looked me up and down with raised eyebrows. Had his father's attitude as well. "Are you one of the pack?" He asked straight up.

"Yeah," I said with another grin. "Unfortunately for your uncle."

"Home in time for dinner Jack," Ness told him. "Go wash up. Dinner is in five." 

Jack left with a small wave and I turned to Jake. "Real chatter box."

"That's a Rachel trait," Jake laughed. "Come on. Dinner smells delicious."

I followed Jake to the dining room and sat down at the table at the place Jake indicated. "Sarah! Dinner!" Jake yelled.

I looked at the meal that Nessie was putting on the table and my stomach growled again. I couldn't wait to eat that roast beef. I licked my lips and hoped that the kids would hurry to the table.

"Ah Sarah. This is Seth. Seth this is my Sarah Rose," I heard Jake say. I took my eyes off the food to turn to look at the teenager that walked into the room.

As soon as our eyes met something happened. I felt my heart pound faster and I felt a strong pull toward Sarah. I knew then that I would do anything to make this girl happy. She was suddenly my whole world. I saw it on her face too. The confusion at what was happening. Her chocolate brown eyes widened in surprise and her forehead furrowed.

"Hello Sarah Rose," I said in awe.

She then gave me a smile. The brightest smile I ever saw and I felt myself respond. I knew that I finally found my imprint.

"What just happened?" I heard Jack asked.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Review! Review! Review! I will have a chapter out soon for you! Hopefully in two days!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is another chapter! I do not own any characters…besides Sarah Rose…all the rest belong to S.M.! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"What just happened?" Jack asked.

I was wondering the same thing. I couldn't stop smiling at Seth. What was he staring at me so intently? What was that spark that we just shared? Seth was now smiling back at me with a toothy grin.

"No! Seth," Dad groaned. Seth reluctantly broke the connection to look at Dad. His grin faded away.

"You know I can't help it!" Seth shot back, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Is this payback for me imprinting on Nessie?" Dad asked the ceiling, while he ran a hand through his hair. I noticed my Dad's true age in his posture.

"You imprinted on Sarah!" Jack exclaimed. He rushed to the table staring at me with eyes wide.

"Is that what just happened?" I asked as I slid into my seat.

"Good! Everyone is sitting!" Mom exclaimed as she put the rolls on the table. She took her place by Dad and glanced around the table. "What did I miss?"

Dad's mouth twitched and he grabbed a roll from the basket. "Oh nothing much Ness. Just Seth imprinting on our daughter."

I blushed as Mom looked from Seth to me with a wide grin. "After all this time Seth! You finally imprinted!" She reached across the table to squeeze his hand. "I couldn't have chosen more wisely!" Seth blushed and he glanced my way. I looked down at my plate and tucked a curl behind my ear. I felt Mom pull me into a side hug.

"Mom," I blushed. I quickly darted my eyes to Seth's face and just as fast looked down at my plate when I noticed he was staring at me. I shrugged Mom's arm off me and looked down at my favorite worn out jeans.

Dinner went by slowly as Mom kept giving me small smiles and Dad throwing scowls at Seth. I noticed Jack seemed rather intrigued with the whole imprinting scenario and was badgering Seth and Dad with questions.

"It happens quickly and is the biggest surprise of your life," Dad answered in a clipped tone as Jack shot off another question.

"What about you Seth?" Jack asked.

I felt Seth's eyes on me and I knew I was as red as my shirt. I cursed myself for wearing my favorite old Flash t-shirt. "It's like nothing I ever expected. All of the sudden your life changes and your priorities are rearranged."

I abruptly stood up and gave Dad a pleading look. "Can I please be excused? I'm suddenly not feeling well."

Dad nodded his consent, concern etching his young face. Mom rubbed my arm and I left the table as fast as I could, making sure to avoid Seth's glance. I made it to the hall before I felt myself start to panic. This is why I should have friends.

I wrapped my arms around my waist and made my way to my bedroom. I tossed myself onto my bed, cursing myself for being socially awkward. I knew of other girls who were around her age that knew about the tribe, but they were already part of the tribe or wary of the fourth of her that was vampire.

"_Poor Sarah Black_", they whispered. _"Half werewolf, fourth vampire, and fourth human. Strange work of nature. She will never be part of the pack, even if her father is an Alpha."_

They were right too. Sarah knew she wasn't going to be apart of the pack, but she hoped they were wrong. After all, all of them are only half werewolf too. The fourth vampire never even shows itself except for small things, like having a very rare steak.

I heard the laughter coming from the dining room and I groaned. I was only thirteen. These things aren't supposed to happen for another couple years. I giggled at the thought of even thinking of dating him. He was WAY too old for me. He was like…my dad's age! Maybe when I'm older I might feel different.

!DKSKLDSSGFDS_

I blinked into the light coming from the window. The same dream happened again. The first time I met Seth. I grunted and turned onto my side, hugging the blanket closer to me. It has been four years since that day, almost to date. Nothing really happened between us, until last night. I groaned and turned onto my back, blinking at the ceiling.

I'll admit at first, it was fantastic. After my initial worry about it I calmed down. I finally had a best friend that I never had before. Sure, he was a buff and rather cute best friend, but once I turned 15 I never thought about him as a future boyfriend anymore. The little girl crush had been replaced with a friendship that I didn't want to ruin.

That was until Seth had to ruin everything with one night. I growled and threw the pillow on the floor. He decided to be macho wolf last night. I grinded my teeth as I remembered the situation perfectly.

We were at a bonfire on the beach when he went to take my hand. I slyly slid it away from his, knowing not to lead him on in any way. At my hand sliding away, he quickly turned to me with a bit of hurt in his eyes.

"When are you going to realize that we are meant to be together?" He asked me softly, tucking a stray curl behind my ear and leaning forward. I panicked and put my hand on his chest, stopping him. I saw the anger that flashed quickly. Seth, the easy going guy, except with me. I had a way of lighting his temper and every one noticed.

"Why won't you give me time?" I demanded, wary of always having to be on alert for moves from him.

"It's been four years! How much time do you need?" He ran a hand through his black hair.

"Don't you want me happy?" I asked, anger rising in me.

"That is all I want and you know that!" He hissed back and at the thought of me being unhappy his mood turned to compassion. A roller coaster this one.

"Then give me time!" I pleaded. Before he could answer I went to talk to Kye, Sam's son that was my age. I knew Seth was watching my every move still. The joy of being an imprint. A blessing and a curse I guess.

"Where's Seth?" Kye asked looking around as I stood by him. "He's usually always a step behind you." Kye gave me a wink and I felt my stomach flutter. Where did that come from?

"I could ask the same of Chrystal," I replied, thinking of his long term girlfriend of two years.

He cleared his throat and avoided my glance. "Tim imprinted on her."

How did I not hear about this? Did this just happen? I impulsively pulled him into a hug. I didn't know what it was like to imprint on someone, but from the stories Dad and Seth told me about Seth's sister Leah, I knew it was bad for Kye.

There was a growl and in a flash a large wolf was on top of Kye. I yanked on the fur of Seth and screamed at him to stop. At my scream, Seth stopped and backed off of a now light brown wolf Kye. I glared at Seth as he backed away and went to examine Kye, making sure he was okay. Not finding any bleeding I apologized and started to make my way off the beach.

I knew Seth was following in wolf form and I pulled the hood of my sweatshirt up, blocking him from peripheral view. How dare he! I stormed into my house and told Mom not to let Seth in before slamming my bedroom door. Jack would fill them in on the details once he got home.

I sat up on my bed now, hating that I dreamed of Seth. A good dream about Seth. I knew I wouldn't stay mad at him once I saw him, but everything is so complicated and confusing now. I looked down at my feet and sighed. Why couldn't I like Seth? What was holding me back? After all, he did imprint on me.

I felt the anger starting to leave me as I thought of Seth. His muscles when he used to spin me around on the beach when collecting shells that first year. The hair of his that never seems to stay arranged nicely. Those brown eyes that were always filled with a mischievous happiness and genuine caring. I then thought of his body. The abs that I noticed when he didn't wear a shirt in the summer. The tallness of him that complimented my 5'9 height. The fact that he imprinted on me. Sarah Rose Black.

No. Feelings like that don't come over night. I haven't had any kind of feeling like that for Seth since I was thirteen. He was just my best friend. Or was he? Eventually we would be more, right? Maybe I should just be more open and try to let myself feel those feelings?

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. I opened the door to my gorgeous mother. "Restless sleep?" She asked. I sighed. I wish I could look as effortlessly beautiful as Mom. I got the Black look with my mom's curly hair and brown eyes. Not what I would call breathtaking at all. It was weird seeing my mother look the same age as me.

I raised an eyebrow at her and sat down on the bed in a huff. "Just a little."

"Dad told me," she whispered. I nodded and stared at the wall.

"I figured he'd know. Seth was on patrol last night," I answered and ran a hand through my hair, a habit that I picked up from Seth.

"What's keeping you back?" Mom asked me, knowing full well what she meant by the question.

"I just feel like everything was laid out for me. Like I don't have any other options," I admitted looking at her. "Seth is a great guy and my best friend. Our relationship is different from you and Dad though. You grew up with him. Seth came out of no where and suddenly my whole life changed." I played with a loose string on my blanket. "Seth is handsome, but I just can't seem to turn my feelings of friendship to romance." I blushed as I looked back up at my mother's eyes.

"You are more like your father than I thought," she laughed. "He was the same way with me. Like Seth, all I wanted was for him to love me like my parents loved each other." She tucked a stray curl behind my ear and smiled. "He just needed time to think about it and to adjust to the fact that eventually, our feelings will be more than platonic." She leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "Just give it a little thought and try. Take it in baby steps."

I nodded and gave her a small smile. "I'll try."

Mom stood and put her hands on her hips. "Good, because Seth has been waiting in my kitchen all morning to talk to you."

"Mom!"

"Darling, you have to talk to him eventually. He feels terrible," Mom said with a laugh. "It won't be so bad. Trust me."

"Fine," I said with a sigh. "Send him in please."

As Mom left I turned to pick up my pillow and threw it back on the bed. I felt nervous suddenly and I sat on my bed to control my shaking. Seth was in the room before I fully sat down.

"Hey," he said quietly, hands in his pockets.

"Hey," I answered, bringing a leg up to rest under the other. "Want to sit down?"

Seth sat carefully next to me and gave me a shy smile. "Sarah I just-"

"Let's just forget about it okay?" I interrupted. As mad as I was with Seth I just wanted a fresh start. Baby steps. "Just don't let it happen again. Kye and I are just friends. He was upset about Tim and Chrystal."

"You aren't?" He asked, clear relief in his voice. I shook my head. "Sarah, I just want you happy. Whether it's Kye or me."

I smiled at him and reached over to grab his hand. "Thanks Seth."

He blushed and brought me in for a hug. I loved Seth's hugs. His warmth always just seeped into me and his arms felt safe. I inhaled his scent and felt comforted by the smell of trees and wet dirt.

"We good?" Seth asked as he let me out of his embrace. I watched his hair fall into his eyes that were once again full of laughter.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Come on let's go eat some breakfast."

I looked up at my best friend, trying to figure out a way to give him what he wanted. A way to help me get past friendship. Maybe I needed to push myself out of my comfort zone. Maybe I should do something to help boost my feelings along. Do something impulsive. Then the perfect idea came to mind.

"Wait Seth," I exclaimed. I stood and grabbed his arm before he left the room. He gave me a puzzled face, probably worried I might yell at him or something. I needed to hurry up and finish the plan before I lost the courage.

I flung my arms around Seth's neck and brought my lips up to meet his.

**So I know it took more than a couple days to get this chapter out but if I get a review I will have the next one out by Monday night! So review review review!**

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alas, another chapter has come. I appreciate the follows and favorites! Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review! I don't own anything other than Sarah. Everything is S.M.**

Chapter 3

Nothing in this moment, right now, could take away the awe and overwhelming happiness I was feeling. I knew this was her first kiss and the fact that she chose me to have it with made it that much more special. I wrapped my arm around her waist, bringing her closer. It felt like only an instant later she slowly pulled away. I saw a smile on her face and I felt mine grow bigger.

"Not that I am complaining Sarah Rose, but where did that come from?" I asked her and I felt my heart beat faster when I saw her blush. I haven't gotten that reaction from her in a very long time.

"Well," she said, lowering her brown eyes to the ground. "I just thought I might speed my feelings along." Sarah grabbed a curl and focused on it, chewing her lower lip.

"And did it?" I asked her softly, my arm now leaving her waist. I pulled on the curl that held her interest and laughed. "Don't leave me hanging Sarah Rose!"

She timidly met my eyes and she nodded. "I think so," she said and gave me a tilted smile. "A little."

"Just a little?" I asked in a husky voice. She sprang into action pushing me at an arm length away.

"Don't push it Seth," Sarah said with a smile her eyebrows raised.

I rolled my eyes and raised my hands in the air. "I know! I know! Taking it slow!" Sarah nodded and crossed her arms. "Well, I'll just leave you to dress shall I? Don't think I won't be discussing this more with you later, young lady."

Sarah laughed and pushed me out the door, her black curls bouncing. "Yes sir."

The door closed behind me and I knew that Nessie and Jake heard the conversation I just had with Sarah. I slid a hand through my hair and put on my brightest sunniest smile as I walked into the kitchen.

"Pancakes Seth?" Nessie asked with a wink. Jake grunted and took a sip of his coffee. I laughed and gave Jake's arm a friendly punch.

"Eventually you'll have to just accept it friend. Some day I hope to be apart of this family," I told him with a devilish grin and raise of an eyebrow.

"Seth, the day a father accepts that his daughter is imprinted is the day a miracle happens," Jake said with a smile of his own.

"Don't listen to him Seth," Nessie said as she slid a plate of pancakes in front of me. "I'll remind you that imprinting is the best thing that ever happened to you." She told Jake as she set the syrup down beside my plate.

Jacob grabbed her from behind and brought her down to his lap. "Don't ever doubt that Ness," he whispered and kissed her. I looked away with a smile and poured some syrup on to my breakfast.

"Get a room," I said before stuffing my mouth with a bite of pancake.

"Agreed," Sarah's voice greeted my ears as she entered the kitchen.

"We'll continue this later wolf," Nessie whispered to Jake. He winked at her as she sat down in the chair next to him with a cup of coffee now in hand.

I caught Sarah's glance and gave her a wink before taking a sip of coffee. She blushed and grabbed a banana from the bowl in the middle of the table.

"So Sarah," Jake began as his eyes darted between us quickly. "I was wondering-."

"Dad no," Sarah moaned. Her face turned an even deeper shade of red. "We made a pact."

Nessie and I laughed as we watched Sarah slump in her seat. "Not what I was going to say," Jake mumbled.

At this Sarah shook her head in embarrassment and diverted her eyes. "Something on your mind Sarah Rose?" I asked as I wiggled my eyebrows.

"We were just wondering if you wanted to join us going to your grandparent's today," Nessie laughed as she grabbed the banana peel from the table.

"Thanks," Sarah mumbled and she raised her brown eyes toward me and quickly back to Jake. "Why are you guys going to Grandma and Grandpa's?"

"You're Uncle Em has issued a video game tournament for Jack and as you know Blondie can't be apart from your mother for too long," Jake explained.

Nessie lightly smacked Jake as she passed him to grab my empty plate. "You know you love Aunt Rose Jake," she sighed, planting a kiss on his lips.

I slyly gave Sarah a wink and she gave me a small smile. "Um, yeah. Seeing the family would be nice. I haven't seen Uncle Jasper in awhile."

"Jasper huh?" Jake asked with a frown. "Everything alright?" He took another sip of his coffee as he observed Sarah with concerned eyes.

Sarah got up from her seat and walked over to give her dad a kiss on the cheek. "Everything is fine Dad. I just want to talk with him. You know I've always had a connection with him." She turned her eyes toward her mother. "And Grandpa."

Nessie smiled and gave her daughter a hug. "You are more than welcome to join us too Seth."

I smiled at Nessie as I took in Sarah's blush. "I never turn down a video game competition."

AFD8IOdsfijaO

"What do you mean that you're not sure if you can come Leah?" I asked pacing the Cullen's back yard.

"Well I am having a certain situation here," Leah said with a huff in her voice.

I gritted my teeth and tried to not smash the phone on the ground. "Wolf form ten minutes," I hissed.

"Seth I can't-."

"Ten minutes Leah," I warned.

"Fine you mutt," she growled and her line went dead. I looked toward the house and saw Edward in the window giving me an understanding nod. I took off into the woods and pulled off my clothing, throwing them at the base of a tree.

_Let's make this quick. _Leah's voice filled my head. She was running so fast that the world was flying by.

_You promised that this was the year you would come. _There was a flash of Sam and of our old home. _I know it hurts still. I am trying to move on from it too. But there is Charlie here and the rest of your family. What about Jake and Nessie? It's been four years and I have come to see you every year. It's your turn. _

_Fine. I'll head there this weekend. _I could tell she was pissed_._

_Thanks Leah. I can't wait for you to meet Sarah. _

_Yeah yeah. _ And then she was gone. I phased and shrugged back into my clothes. Leah was coming home this weekend and Sarah finally was returning my feelings. I couldn't help the smile on my face.

SDAKF!

I leaned back on my elbows and looked up at the stars. I sighed and beamed a smile at Sarah. She gave a small smile and looked away, picking apart a piece of grass. "What's on your mind?"

She shrugged and grabbed another blade of grass. "Nothing," she murmured and gave another small smile.

"Sarah," I said, grabbing her hand. "You have been silent since you talked to Jasper." I sat up and pushed the curls from her eyes. "What is it?"

Sarah threw the grass and turned to me with tears in her eyes. "I can't do this Seth."

My eyebrows furrowed and I stroked the back of her hand with my thumb. "Can't do what?" I already knew the answer and I felt my heart in my throat. She just stared at me, her brown eyes leaking tears down her cheeks. I felt my face pale and I could barely whisper. "Sarah Rose, what can't you do?" 

"I can't do us," she said softly, removing her hand from mine.

I ran a hand on the back of my neck and took a deep breath. "Where is this coming from? We were fine this morning and now you are saying we can't be?"

"There just isn't a future Seth," she cried.

"What do you mean?" I half laughed half cried. "Sarah Rose, I imprinted on you. How can there not be a future?"

"I know Seth but look at you and my family," she told me, wiping tears off her cheeks. "You guys are all going to live forever. I'm not."

"Sarah-." I began reaching for her.

"No Seth," she sobbed. "I'm not werewolf like everyone thought I was going to be and I'm barely vampire. I am going to die eventually." I began to talk and she put her hand on my mouth. "You will live forever like my dad, and I'm not."

I brushed her hair from her face and grabbed her hand. I kissed her fingers and leaned toward her. "Sarah Rose, that is the thing that I love most about you."

"Why?" She asked shaking her head. She pulled her hand away again.

"Sarah, have you talked to your dad about this?" I asked her and smiled when she shook her head. "Well, not everyone is lucky enough to be sixteen forever like your parents." She scrunched her eyebrows and I chuckled. "When we imprint we age with our imprints. Don't you wonder why Sam doesn't look young like the rest of us?"

I saw a spark of understanding in her eye and a small smile. "So you would start aging with me?"

"No matter what," I told her cupping her cheek. "I will be aging with you. Whether it be as lovers or as friends." I winked at her and tucked her hair behind her ear. "But I'm pretty sure you know what I want it to be."

She laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Won't you be sad leaving your family and friends?"

"Of course," I said and I grinned. "But you, Sarah Rose, are so worth it."

She grinned and leaned forward pressing her lips to mine. I wrapped my free arm around her bringing her closer to me. I kissed her back, letting her initiate how far the kiss will go.

She leaned back and stared into my eyes. "When did you get so perfect?"

I kissed her nose and chuckled. "I've always been perfect, Sarah Rose. You just noticed how much this morning."

**Review! Review! Review! I will be writing some more but reviews always make me write that much faster! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
